


Il centro del mio mondo

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Avvertenza coppie (Chester x Talinda – Chester x Mike)Chester apre gli occhi cercando di capire come andrà questa giornata.Con l’aiuto di due persone si rivelerà una splendida giornata.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda, Chester Bennington/Talinda Bentley





	Il centro del mio mondo

La sveglia che suona mi fa aprire gli occhi, mi passo una mano sul viso e guardo il soffitto per un dieci minuti buoni.  
Anche oggi sono sveglio.  
Mi siedo sul letto notando che Talinda è già in piedi, probabilmente i bambini l’hanno svegliata e io non ho sentito niente grazie a quei sonniferi che mi permettono di dormire.  
Sospiro e mi faccio coraggio alzandomi, prima tappa bagno, ringrazio di averlo in camera.  
Mi lavo il viso pallido, segnato da anni di droghe e alcol quante cazzate ho fatto e faccio tutt’ora, per fortuna non più come prima.  
Adesso ho una moglie che mi sostiene anche nei momenti più bui e i ragazzi mi aiutano, si siamo proprio una bella famiglia di certo non siamo normali, sarebbe una palla esserlo.  
Ma sopratutto non sarebbero nati i Linkin Park se fossimo stati normali.  
Torno in camera cambiandomi con una canottiera e i bermuda, in questa casa fa caldo e io posso permettermi di stare così.  
Recupero gli occhiali e li metto, beh in effetti adesso ci vedo meglio e non rischio di andare a sbattere in qualsiasi angolo della casa.  
Mi dirigo in cucina dove mi preparo il caffè e mi scaldo una fetta di pane da toast, non riesco a mangiare più di tanto di mattina beh come se per il resto dei pasti ci riuscissi.  
Appena è pronto prendo tutto e mi avvicino al frigorifero notando un post-it, è la scrittura di Talinda, mordo la fetta mentre leggo.  
“I ragazzi sono fuori con me torniamo nel pomeriggio, avverti Mike quando sei sveglio, gli ho chiesto di farti compagnia finché la tribù Bennington non torna.  
Baci Tali.”  
Un sorriso illumina il mio viso leggendo quelle parole, sa sempre come farmi sorridere, anche nelle giornate più buie.  
Finisco di far colazione e mando un messaggio a quello scemo andando poi a stendermi sul divano, tanto non ho bisogno di aprirgli ha le chiavi di casa, abbiamo preferito darle a lui non si sa mai.  
Mi aggiusto gli occhiali dopo aver acceso la tv tanto non ci sarà niente come al solito.  
Dopo un po' di zapping lascio sul canale musicale annoiato.  
Chiudo gli occhi massaggiandomi le tempie, oh perfetto ci mancava pure il mal di testa.  
Mi alzo e vado all’armadietto dei medicinali tirando fuori la pasticca per la testa inghiottendola mentre Mike apre la porta, io con tutta calma metto via la scatola e chiudo l’armadietto.  
Faccio un salto quando mi sento afferrare per il braccio.  
<”Che cazzo hai preso?”>  
Mi chiede con voce preoccupata, io prendo semplicemente la scatola di prima e gliela faccio vedere.  
<”Calmo calmo è solo per la testa mi sta facendo male.”>>  
Appena si calma mi lascia il braccio e sospira chiedendomi scusa, io alzo semplicemente le spalle e liquido il tutto dicendo che è normale che si preoccupi.  
Torno sul divano ma stavolta mi siedo, se mi stendo la testa mi scoppia come una bomba e vorrei evitare rompe di già adesso.  
<”In Tv non c’è una mazza idee?”>>  
Mi guarda con la sua solita faccia a scemo e alza le spalle facendomi ridere.  
All’improvviso un idea prende possesso nella mia testa, mi alzo e attacco la play alla tv prendendo i joystick wireless tornandomene subito dopo sul divano.  
Gliene passo uno che afferra dopo essersi sistemato, è la miglior risposta quando non so che cassio fare.  
Non ricordo neanche che gioco ho dentro ma poco importa basta giocare.  
Abbasso il volume quando parte, i rumori troppo forti mi danno noia.  
Guardo Mike con aria di sfida quando capisco che il gioco è di corsa delle macchine, è il nostro preferito ci divertiamo sempre.  
Sistemiamo i joystick iniziando a giocare subito dopo, mi sembra di tornare a essere un ragazzino tutte le volte.  
Il tempo vola tra una risata e l’altra, il mio stomaco reclama cibo beh in effetti son passate diverse ore dalla colazione, metto il gioco in pausa e vado in cucina anche se non ho la minima idea di cosa fare.  
Ho fame si ma non ho voglia di cucinare, sbuffo guardando nuovamente il frigo aspettando un idea che per adesso non si fa vedere.  
Alla fine opto per la pizza per entrambi quando non so cosa mangiare è la mia migliore amica, le metto nel forno andando ad apparecchiare andandomi a sedere subito dopo.  
<”Sai niente dai ragazzi per quando andare a registrare? Dovevano farsi sentire in questi giorni ma non ho ricevuto niente “>>  
Gli chiedo mentre mi apro la birra che mi ero preso prima.  
Nega scuotendo la testa  
<”Non hanno detto niente anche a me, se ne saranno scordati non è la prima volta che succede.”>>  
<”Basta che non se ne escano con la scusa del ve lo avevamo detto ma ve ne siete scordati”>>  
Dico mentre vado a tirare fuori le pizze portandole al tavolo, prima di sedermi recupero il telefono facendo la foto alla pizza inviandola a Tali, ormai facciamo così.  
<”Sta tranquilla se gli mandi la foto di cosa mangi?”>>  
Mi chiedi mentre torno a sedere, io annuisco.  
<”Con la foto è sicura al 100% che io stia mangiando, con un semplice messaggio potrei non dire la verità e fidati è successo.”>>  
Non faccio in tempo a finire di parlare che hai già fatto fuori quasi mezza pizza.  
<” E poi ti chiedi perché ti chiamiamo Mike senza fondo”>>  
Come risposta ottengo una risatina, ma tutta la mia attenzione si concentra allo schermo che si è illuminato, mi ha risposto con un cuoricino e io mi sento nuovamente invaso da quella sensazione di calore che ho provato anche stamani a leggere il post-it.  
<”Terra chiama Chester, anzi terra chiama innamorato perso.”>>  
Mi risveglio dal mio mondo a quelle parole, per tutta risposta alzo le spalle iniziando a mangiare.  
<”In confronto a quello sgorbio di prima, Tali ti ha proprio cambiato mh? Nonostante i problemi che sappiamo, tutti ti vediamo splendere quando sei con lei.”>>  
Annuisco a quelle parole, non potrei mai negare il contrario.  
Mi sta aiutando a lottare contro i miei demoni, non è invincibile non posso dirlo ma è la mia roccia.  
Finisco con fatica il pranzo, Mike ha finito da prima ma io ho bisogno di tutti i miei tempi e nessuno di loro mi mette furia, sarebbe la fine per me.  
Mi pulisco il viso e mi alzo dirigendomi verso di lui baciandolo appena gli sono vicino.  
Appena mi stacco mi guarda con una faccia a pesce lesso.  
<”Beh visto che non mi hai salutato quando sei arrivato l’ho fatto io adesso.”>>  
Mi allontano per sistemare in lavastoviglie la roba del pranzo ma, appena ho finito mi sento sollevare da terra, di sicuro non fa fatica non è che pesi più di tanto.  
Mi porta sul divano e mi fa stendere dopo aver tolto i joystick.  
Si stende accanto a me e io mi avvicino per cercare contatto.  
Mi cinge la vita con un braccio e mi avvicina a se baciandomi il naso, io subito dopo starnutisco ho il naso debole.  
<”Mi sono preoccupato di cosa stessi prendendo e me ne sono scordato.”>>  
Faccio un finto broncio che dura ben poco.  
Inizio a ridere, quello scemo mi sta facendo il solletico e io lo soffro da impazzire.  
<”Basta basta mi arrendo”>>  
Gli dico ridendo mentre mi asciugo le lacrime che le risate hanno fatto uscire.  
<”Non riesci a star imbronciato con me Cheezy.”>>  
Gli faccio la linguaccia mentre cerco di riprendere fiato del tutto.  
Un sorriso nasce spontaneo mentre gli passo una mano nei capelli, e chi se lo aspettava d'innamorarsi di sto scemo?  
Qualcosa lo sospettavo ma doveva arrivare il momento giusto.  
Rimaniamo un po' così senza parlare, ma ahimè la mia testa reclama che torni seduto.  
Lo faccio con tutta calma, non voglio che mi giri la testa.  
Dopo un po' sento le chiavi nella porta che si apre.  
Io vengo seppellito dall’orda barbarica dei miei figli, ma questo mi fa ridere.  
Oggi è una buona giornata.  
Li saluto tutti e dopo per mia fortuna riesco ad alzarmi andando a baciare mia moglie.  
Si devo proprio dire che ho trovato il mio equilibrio, non so quanto durerà la mia giornata buona se ore oppure di più ma non mi interessa a me basta essere felice adesso.  
Vedo i bambini sparire nelle proprie stanze dopo pochi minuti, ognuno di loro ha da fare, mentre Tali ci raggiunge sul divano dove ero tornato pochi istanti prima.  
Sono nel mezzo preciso fra loro due.  
Accendo la tv e decidiamo un film da vedere tutti assieme, con una notevole fatica arriviamo a un accordo.  
Dopo aver premuto play passo un braccio sulle spalle di Tali stringendola a me, facendo la stessa identica cosa con Mike qualche istante dopo.  
Si posso affermare con certezza che questo è il mio mondo, mi sento bene avendo loro due al mio fianco.


End file.
